<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Long Way Down by Xingshou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059282">The Long Way Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingshou/pseuds/Xingshou'>Xingshou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Backstory, Comic: Hazbin Hotel Prequel, Drug Abuse, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Prequel, Sex Work, Swearing, Valentino is an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingshou/pseuds/Xingshou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has to start somewhere, demons included. How did Angel Dust get to be where he is now?  These are the events following Angel's arrival to Hell up to the events in the prequel comic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here I am sitting at home writing fanfiction of a thing that has one episode that I discovered literally two days ago and somehow became obsessed with in two days!! What am I doing?! Am I crazy? Is this what quarantine madness feels like?!?! Don't answer that. Just read the story.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here I am sitting at home writing fanfiction of a thing that has one episode that I discovered literally two days ago and somehow became obsessed with in two days!! What am I doing?! Am I crazy? Is this what quarantine madness feels like?!?! Don't answer that. Just read the story.</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: If you're just joining me here from my other story, just wanted to leave a quick note that this was my first Hazbin fic and didn't know a lot of the canon stuff yet when I started writing, so just think of it as... canon adjacent :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony had definitely had hangovers and bad come downs before, but this one was a doozy. His head throbbed; he felt like his brain was about to ooze right out of his eyes. What the fuck had he been doing last night? He put a hand to his head as he tried to remember, and smacked himself in the face, grunting in surprise. Had his arms somehow gotten longer in the night? Was that possible? Could heroin make your arms grow longer somehow -- that's right. That's what he'd been doing -- his co-stars in the Hell's Kitchen drag slash strip show had invited him to their place, and Churro Cannon and Fine Wine had come back with a load of drugs and he'd been having a great time and then... lights out? Was that right? </p><p>His eyes snapped open, and immediately felt a shiver of fear run down his body. For one thing, he wasn't still in New York, that was for fucking sure. Anthony was ninety-five percent positive that for one, New York didn't usually look like it was just shat out of Tim Burton's ass, and for two, he knew the New York skyline did not have a giant pentagram projected into it. He also appeared to be lying in a gutter, which was never a good look. </p><p>"What the fuck is going on, here..." Anthony muttered, struggling to stand up and immediately nearly stumbling over. His limbs felt weird, and when he looked down, it became obvious why -- they were elongated. Not only that, but he seemed to have two extra arms than he was used to having. He went to reach to rub his eyes, and felt a strange pressure in his lower abdomen. Before he knew what was happening, two more extra arms popped out and completely threw off his center of gravity, causing him to go yelping straight back down to the ground again. To the untrained eye, it looked like he was having a fight with himself. </p><p>"Augh!" Anthony tried desperately to use his top arms to beat off the other arms, but they were all controlled by him, and it felt so weird, and it was impossible, and -- </p><p>"Hey!" An angry voice caught Anthony's attention, and he looked up, finally noticing that he was at the end of some sort of long line. The voice was coming from a very frustrated demon who looked a bit like a soda can with teeth. "I don't know what kind of crazy freakout you're having," Soda Can said, "But go do it somewhere else! You're messing up the line! And I was here before you, this is my spot! You can't take my spot!" </p><p>Anthony blinked slowly, trying to look down the line to see what was at the end of it. "Line? What for?" </p><p>"Don't you know anything, idiot?" Soda Can bristled. "It's to get registered, duh." </p><p>"Whoa," Anthony held up his hands, "Hey, I don't know how I ended up here, or where 'here' is, but I do not do 'registrations' of any kind, hun." </p><p>"Just don't take my spot," Soda Can growled. </p><p>"With pleasure." Anthony turned to go, to try to find something that made any kind of sense, and was immediately stopped by the sound of a loud alarm blaring. A giant eyeball rose out of the ground, fixing its pupil on Anthony. </p><p>In a deep, robotic voice, the eyeball announced, "All new denizens of Hell must wait to be properly registered. Failure to do so will result in permanent termination." The eye began to glow red, focusing a laser on Anthony, who yelped and scurried behind Soda Can. </p><p>"No, wait! It's okay! I'll wait in the line, I promise!" </p><p>The eyeball regarded him one last moment, then sank back into the ground. Soda Can shoved Anthony away from him. "This is my spot!" </p><p>Anthony stumbled, but he wasn't really paying attention to Soda Can any more. He was more freaked out by the eyeball, and more specifically, what the eyeball had said. Hell? He was in Hell? Anthony figured he couldn't be too surprised, but still... he hadn't been that bad, had he? He never kicked any puppies or stole any candy or anything. And yet here he was in some sort of - what he could only describe as a spider - body, waiting in line to be registered to be a permanent resident of Hell? Well, that fucking sucked. </p><p>-- </p><p>The line took forever. Of course it did. Anthony figured Hell must have stupid, horrible lines for everything all over the place. It was Hell, after all. And he hated waiting in lines. He passed the time trying to calm his pounding heart -- was it weird that he could still feel that? -- and making a plan. No real names. Ooze on the charm. Be confident as all get out, even if you don't feel it. All the basic rules of stripping still applied here, he figured. </p><p>After what seemed like hours Soda Can was called into a tall, skinny gray building, leaving Anthony alone with his thoughts. He stared around the street he was waiting on. He'd seen some cars go by, so that was a thing. He'd also seen a demon put some money into a vending machine. The fact that there was still money and, apparently, capitalism, in Hell disheartened him, but then again -- of course. He was surprised by the lack of fire. He'd always imagined Hell to have lots of fire. </p><p>Finally, a tiny little demon holding a clipboard came out and raised an eyebrow at Anthony. "Next." </p><p>Anthony smirked, showing a row of sharp teeth, as he followed her into a large, circular, tiled room where another demon sat behind a desk. This demon had the unfortunate visage that rather resembled a certain part of the female anatomy. Anthony couldn't help himself -- he burst out laughing. </p><p>The unfortunate demon behind the desk glared at him. "Something funny?" </p><p>"Sure is, clit-face!" Anthony giggled, trying, but not trying very hard, to compose himself. </p><p>The vagina-faced demon was clearly used to this and ignored him, instead consulting a large stack of papers on her desk. "Name?" </p><p>Anthony forced himself to stop his giggling, although he still snickered a little. "Angel, uh, Dust." Never use real names. </p><p>"Mhmm, Angel Dust..." She went through the papers with a pen, occasionally checking things off here or there. Only two minutes later, she was done. "Okay. You can go." </p><p>Angel Dust blinked. "That's it?" </p><p>"That's it. Go away." </p><p>"Um..." Angel hesitated. "I mean, I am new here. Ain't ya gonna like, give me a brochure or something? Welcome to Hell packet?" </p><p>"No. Leave now." </p><p>"But --" </p><p>Angel didn't get to protest any further, as the tiny demon who'd escorted him in suddenly grew to be huge, muscled, and angry. She lifted Angel over her head with ease and tossed him straight back out the door. He landed hard on his ass on the sidewalk as the door slammed behind him. He growled as he got to his feet, shaking all six fists at the now closed door. "Yeah, well, fuck you too!" </p><p>He started to stomp off, muttering under his breath, when he realized he was cold. Great, now Hell was fucking cold, too? Angel wrapped his arms around himself, and in doing so, suddenly realize he was still wearing what he'd been wearing when he'd died - that is, nothing. Nothing except a pair of tiny briefs. With that realization came the other realization that he was really, definitely, truly, dead. There would be no going back. Not ever. </p><p>The thought washed over him like a wave of misery, crashing into him and forcing him to plop down on the sidewalk with his head in his hands. He'd never felt so weighed down in his life -- and, he guessed, he didn't even have a life anymore. Nothing to his name, no idea what to do, nowhere to go, sitting in a puddle in his underwear and doing his best not to cry. His stomach rumbled, and he wondered if he could die of hunger even though he was already dead. </p><p>Angel was so awash in his own self pity that he didn't notice the limo pulling up or the door opening until someone standing over him cleared their throat. He looked up, blinking at the demon standing there. It was a fairly large demon, purple skin, big coat, and heart-shaped glasses. </p><p>"Look, pal, whatever you're sellin', I'm not interested," Angel muttered. "I'm broke." </p><p>:"But you don't have to be," the larger demon said, and Angel frowned at that, noticing the demon was taking a particular interest in looking at his chest. He folded four of his arms over it. </p><p>"Sorry..." </p><p>"No, don't be sorry," the large demon said again, pulling Angel to his feet and looking him over. "Yes, nice. Very nice." </p><p>Inwardly, Angel sighed. He knew what this was. He'd seen it all before, been mixed up in it all before... and it looked like, even in the afterlife, he wouldn't be able to fucking escape. He plastered on a toothy smile. </p><p>"Ya like what ya see, eh?" He traced a finger up the bigger demon's chest, "Well, I got a lot more than that I can show ya. I'm Angel Dust. What's your name, buddy?" </p><p>A slow, wide grin spread over the demon's face. "Valentino. Please --" He gestured to the limo's open door, "Won't you get in?" </p><p>"Don't mind if I do, mistah." Angel climbed in, settling into the smooth leather seats, watching as Valentino got in after him and shut the door. Angel kept smiling. </p><p>You always keep smiling, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Geez, this is some chi chi place you got here," Angel said, as Valentino escorted him through a large, warehouse-like building. They'd come through a nicely decorated reception area and were now making their way down a red-carpeted hallway. The hall was lined with doors, and above each hung advertisement posters for movies. Judging by the precarious positions the models in the posters were in, Angel guessed they were for X-rated movies, but that didn't bother him -- nothing really made him blush anymore. </p><p>"Let's stop here for a sec, before we go to my office," Valentino said, opening a door and holding it for Angel. The smaller spider stepped in and raised an eyebrow. The place was just a massive room filled top to bottom with racks upon racks of clothes. </p><p>"Whoa!" A pair of boots grabbed Angel's eye, and he couldn't help himself, running to them immediately and picking them up to hug them to his chest. "I have been looking for these everywhere! That bitch Churro got the last pair at the store, and...." he frowned, glancing back at Valentino, who was hanging back and observing. "What is this place?" </p><p>"All in good time," Valentino answered. "I thought you might be... cold. I personally have no objection to your current appearance, of course, but..." he shrugged, "Some people prefer to be more fully clothed on their first visit to Hell. You can feel free to pick anything out." </p><p>Angel dropped the boots and folded his arms. "Ey, what's the catch? I'm not stupid, I know there's no such thing as a free lunch, y'know." </p><p>Valentino held his hands up. "The clothes come strings free. Cross my heart." He made a slow motion across his chest in the shape of an X. "As for...other things... we'll talk. But first, please. Pick out something. Anything." </p><p>"All right..." Angel narrowed his eyes, still suspicious, but turned to look at the racks, picking up the boots he'd dropped with his lower arms as he went. Despite there being so much on offer, not a lot looked appealing. It was a lot of corsets and halter tops and things which, Angel didn't normally object to on a night out or if he was gonna have a fun time, but for day to day work -- eh. Too much work, and not comfortable enough. Finally, something caught his eye -- a pink and white striped jacket hanging from a hanger in a far corner. </p><p>"Hello..." Angel grabbed the hanger, holding the jacket up to himself. Yeah, this would work. A glance back at the mysterious Valentino told him that the bigger spider wasn't entirely pleased by his choice, but he wasn't saying anything, and Angel didn't care, anyway. In fact, he kind of wanted to see what happened if he pushed back a little bit. He shrugged the jacket on and shot a smile at Valentino. </p><p>"Well? Sits kinda pretty, don'tcha think?" </p><p>Valentino shrugged and turned back for the door. "Follow me." </p><p>Angel rolled his eyes, following the other demon out, grabbing a few accessories off racks as he went. "Man of little words, eh? You sure I'm not gonna like, owe you for these?" </p><p>"Not for those, no." Valentino pushed open another door and gestured for Angel to go in first. Angel did, frowning at the other demon's choice of words, but unable to quite figure out what the game was. The fact that he couldn't was making him edgy. </p><p>The room that Valentino had guided him into was an office. Compared to what Angel had seen of the place so far, it was more nondescript than the rest of it. There were still some neon framed paintings and the carpet had a heart theme, but otherwise, it was just a normal oak desk with chairs in front of it. Valentino settled into the larger leather chair on one side of the desk; Angel hesitantly sat in the smaller chair on the other side. </p><p>"So... ah..." </p><p>"I won't pretend to insult you," Valentino said. "You've probably got some kind of idea what this operation is -- " </p><p>"Broadway costume department?" Angel smirked. and Valentino frowned at the interruption. Angel shut up. </p><p>Valentino leaned back in his chair, lighting a cigar. "It's a porn studio. Probably not a surprise to you. I recently lost one of my most lucrative stars... and I need a new one. I've been staking out the new arrivals to see if anyone had star material, but, ugh. It's all dregs. Until you.... you have star power." </p><p>Angel's eyes had been wandering, but they snapped back to Valentino at that. He knew it was shallow, but still... he couldn't help but be flattered, right? "Yeah?" </p><p>"Yes. Had you done porn before? Up there?" </p><p>Angel waved a nonchalant hand, "Duh, of course, I was practically a huge star when I was alive, you know!" It was all lies, of course. Angel was a strip and drag star, that much was true, but porn? He'd never done it. Figured it couldn't hurt to be open-minded though, especially when he still didn't quite know how things worked down here.  </p><p>Valentino smirked. "I figured as much. Well, I know you just arrived, so you've got no contacts, no life, no nothing. I can help you fix that. If you come and work for me. You could even have a temporary place here, so you don't have to stay on the street while you look for somewhere like an apartment. We have some decommissioned sets that can be turned into a bedroom."</p><p>"Uh huh, and what does 'working for you' entail, exactly?" Angel raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair, all four arms folded. </p><p>"Starring in the porn films, of course," Valentino said. "There may also be some live work, I've been in the middle of some deals involving night clubs -- but you don't need to worry about that, for now, just the films." </p><p>Angel smirked, "And who writes the scripts? You?" </p><p>"You'll find that you won't need to worry much about a 'script' while you're in my employment," Valentino chuckled. "Of course, it also pays a salary. You probably noticed things cost money here in Hell." </p><p>"Right..." Angel hugged himself tighter, subtly. "Well, ah, it's a real attractive offer, but as mom always said, 'don't sign contracts with mysterious strangers the minute you arrive in Hell.' " </p><p>Valentino cocked his head and frowned a little. "Your... mother said that?" </p><p>"No, but I said it pretty convincin', didn't I," Angel smiled coyly. Still, the smile dropped a bit. "Like I said, it's flatterin'. Um, could I have some time to think about it?" </p><p>Valentino let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, I suppose. But one day, and one day only. After that...." He snapped his fingers, and a puff of smoke rose from the cigar, "The offer's out." </p><p>"Thanks... oh, if I say no, I really don't owe you for the clothes?" Angel checked. </p><p>Valentino shook his head. "Like I said." </p><p>Angel nodded and stood up. "Okay... well, ah, thanks, I think... we'll be in touch, right?" </p><p>"One more thing, Angel," Valentino said, reaching under his desk. "My... sources... tell me that you were quite the connoisseur of drugs up top. Anything you could get your hands on. I thought, as an added bonus..." </p><p><em>You gotta be kidding me</em>, Angel thought, as Valentino pulled out a literal silver platter loaded with all kinds of drugs, powders, syringes, stuff he didn't even recognize.  </p><p>"Would you care to..." Valentino gestured to the platter. </p><p>Angel reached for a familiar looking powder, then hesitated. He was in Hell because he'd overdosed, right? That was all he could think of as to why he was there. Was this some sort of test? Some kind of trap? He lowered his hand. </p><p>"Gee, that's really nice of ya, but I'm gonna pass for now, I think. Gonna try to look around, get my bearings and stuff. But I'll let ya know either way, cool?" </p><p>Valentino slowly pulled the tray back towards himself. "Of course. 'Cool.' I look forward to hearing from you... and let me know if there's anything you... <em>need</em>. One of my demons will escort you out." </p><p>Angel was lost in thought as he followed a tiny, female-looking demon out of the warehouse and onto the street. It wasn't until the door shut behind him that he realized he had no idea what to do. He smacked himself. "Ugh, stupid..." Well, whatever. He was smart, he could figure it out. He didn't need some porn slinger to lock him into a contract and want who knows what from him just to survive. He could do it, he was sure of it. </p><p>More determined now, and more confident since he was no longer shivering naked in a puddle, Angel chose a direction and strode off, deciding the first thing he had to do was figure out what people did to get housing. Valentino had mentioned an apartment, so they still had those. Wouldn't be Hell without landlords, he thought to himself. </p><p>As he walked, Angel started to feel a pain creeping up in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it for now. He rounded a corner that seemed to have a lot of skyscrapers, hoping one of them would be an apartment building. He stopped a demon coming out of one of them, "Hey, where d'ya -- " </p><p>The other demon wasn't having it, and shoved Angel away. "Up yours, asshole!" </p><p>"Well fuck you, bitch!" Angel yelled after him. "Stupid... piece of shit... idiot..." The pain in his stomach was getting worse, and he grabbed the edge of a building to steady himself as he began to feel hot. Fuck, he knew what this was. Of course, even after death, he couldn't escape the heroin craving. And he knew exactly where to get some, too... </p><p>Angel shook his head. Nope. No way. If he needed drugs he could get his own, even if he needed to rob a bank or something. He glanced up, a vending machine across the street catching his eye. He could see little packets of powder inside. Perfect. </p><p>He crossed the street, studying the machine. There was a slot to put money in, obviously, and a glass window to show the wares the machine provided. Angel looked around, then grabbed the machine with all six arms and shook it. "Come on you stupid piece of shit! Let go of the drugs!" </p><p>"Um, that's not gonna work," An amused voice behind him said. Angel dropped the machine and spun around, finding himself facing a female demon with one eye. </p><p>"Fuck you," Angel said. "I can finesse a vending machine if I need to! Been doin' it since I was born!" </p><p>"You're new here, aren't you," the one-eyed demon laughed. "This is Hell, idiot. Machine's not just gonna break for you and give you instant gratification. You're supposed to be suffering." </p><p>"I am suffering right now, listening to you," Angel said through gritted teeth. "That enough?" </p><p>She laughed again. "You're funny." </p><p>Angel had another retort ready, but before he could speak, the pain was back in his stomach, worse this time, and he doubled over with a groan. The one-eyed demon frowned.<br/>
"Dude, you okay?" </p><p>Angel just shook his head, trying not to completely fall over. </p><p>"Shit..." The other demon bit her lip, then grabbed his arm, yanking him with her. "Come on." </p><p>"Where are we...." Angel couldn't finish the sentence before he blacked out. </p><p>----- </p><p>When Angel snapped awake again, he was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar, dingy apartment. The one-eyed demon was nearby, rolling something around on the ground. She looked up when she heard him move. </p><p>"Hey, you're back up," She said. "Don't worry, it's only been like twenty minutes. You're heavy, you know. I'm probably gonna regret helping you, but..." she shrugged, "I figured if you starting puking up your guts everywhere, you'd attract some unwanted attention, and I could really use less of that. I could really use a thank you gift or something, ya know. But I'm guessing since you were trying to shake drugs out of a machine, you don't have any money?" </p><p>Angel slowly shook his head. "No. And I'm guessing you don't have any drugs?" </p><p>"Nope, and suffering for it," the demon said, "Guess we're both shit out of luck. Pretty typical down here. I'm Cherri, by the way." </p><p>"Good for you," Angel said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. "I gotta go." </p><p>Cherri shrugged. "Fine. But you owe me, you know. I'll be seeing you around, and I won't forget." </p><p>"Yeah, whatever, bitch," Angel said. "You can try." </p><p>Cherri just smiled. "I like you. You're funny." </p><p>Angel rolled his eyes. "So you keep saying... I...." The craving hit him again. Hard. "I gotta go." </p><p>"See ya around!" Cherri yelled from a window as the spider hurried down the steps of the apartment complex and back down the street. </p><p>----</p><p>"Ah," Valentino had smiled when he saw Angel being escorted back into his office, looking decidedly more worse for wear. "Did you decide I had something you <em>needed</em>?" </p><p>Valentino had been more than obliging in providing the drugs, and had even thrown in some champagne to celebrate Angel's signing of his new contract. It was official -- he was going to be the studio's newest star, starting as soon as possible. </p><p>Angel leaned far back in his chair, enjoying the after-glow of a satisfying fix mixed with the buzz of the alcohol. Valentino had stopped partaking hours ago, and now shuffled through papers on his desk. </p><p>"I think it's about time you retire to one of the rooms," Valentino said, finally. "You're probably going to have a long day tomorrow." </p><p>Angel stumbled to his feet. "Right. Thanks. You sure know how to throw one hell of a welcome party, buddy." </p><p>Valentino smirked, and in a blur so fast Angel didn't see him move, was across the desk and holding Angel's chin in one hand. "A rule, Angel, dear. I don't enjoy being called 'buddy.' It's 'boss' or 'Mr. Valentino' from now on." </p><p>"Er, right...sorry... boss," Angel said, and Valentino relinquished his grip. "Good. Now go." </p><p>Angel stood and turned to go. </p><p>"Oh, and Angel?" </p><p>The smaller spider turned back around, slowly. "Yes?" </p><p>Valentino gestured to the now-empty desk where the drugs and champagne bottle had resided. "Those, you will owe me for."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t so bad. That’s what Angel kept telling himself, anyway. He had shelter, courtesy of Valentino. A side-room off one of the main studios that could also double as a dressing room, although lately Angel figured they should start calling it an undressing room. His days had fallen into more or less of a routine now. </p>
<p>Wake up, have some breakfast, maybe a little hit of something to wake him up further if he needed it, then report for work in the studio. The thing about porn was that there weren’t all that many complicated dialogue scenes or anything like that, so it was easy to shoot a full film in just a day. Sometimes Valentino crammed two in a day if there was a demon he really wanted Angel to work with, and it fit into their schedule that way. </p>
<p>Angel spent most of his free time wandering the warehouse that housed the studio. The place was massive, even larger than Angel had been led to believe when first brought there. The studio itself was a full-blown sound-stage, encircled on all sides by the decommissioned sets that had been turned into bedrooms or dressing rooms. Hallways connected that part of the warehouse to other places like Valentino’s office, an exercise room, a small mini-bar, and even a private movie theater, if Angel ever wanted to watch any of his movies premiere. He never did, though. Angel hated watching himself on screen. </p>
<p>Still, Angel figured he was doing a pretty good job, since his films seemed to be popular. At least, Valentino was always telling him that they were raking in cash from his movies, which, he guessed he could be happy people were into his performances. </p>
<p>Angel had yet to see a penny of the earnings from his work, though. It bugged him to see Valentino counting bills and praising him for what star-power he had, and yet never seeing any of this ‘salary’ Valentino had originally mentioned. Angel had tried to bring it up once, and the other demon had gotten very angry, bringing up things Angel owed him for – the drugs, the food, the housing. It seemed like no matter what Angel did, he was always in debt. </p>
<p>Not only that, but Angel was starting to go a bit stir crazy. It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed to go out, per se, it was just that Valentino frowned heavily on it. He said he didn’t want paying customers seeing Angel for free. Which didn’t make any sense since it wasn’t like Angel was rolling around sucking someone’s dick right out there on the sidewalk or anything, but still Valentino discouraged going out any more than necessary, and when Angel did finally get to go out, Valentino usually accompanied him. </p>
<p>Angel sighed as he plopped down on a stool in the mini-bar area, alone as usual. Valentino was out on some business deal – Angel had started to get the idea that Valentino dabbled in mobster-like work as well, but he didn’t bother asking too much about it – and the smaller, female demons that often popped in and out of the studio weren’t exactly friendly to him. In fact, Angel wasn’t sure if any of them had ever even spoken, just done whatever Valentino asked them to do and left. </p>
<p>The spider went around the back of the bar and helped himself to a whisky bottle, sloshing out the barely an ounce that was left in it into a glass. Someone would need to re-stock soon. He went to take a sip, then paused, frowning at himself in the mirror that decorated the back of the bar. Scowling, he knocked back what was left of the whiskey, then smashed the glass on the ground. Someone else would clean it up later. </p>
<p>“Fuck this,” Angel said to himself. “Time to finally find a real bar in this stupid dump.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“—And he didn’t even know he was wearin’ it!” Angel reveled in the chorus of laughter that met his story, in the demons clumped up around him to hear any word he had to say. This is what he’d been craving – attention from people who weren’t paying for it. Any kind of outside contact. And he was loving it.<br/>

</p><p>The bar he’d found was a dank pit, but in Angel’s experience, those were always the best ones. Demons of all kinds drank at the counter, played pool, stuck coins in slot machines, or made out in corners. The regulars had been a bit suspicious of the spider at first, but Angel was nothing if not a people person, and he had them eating out of his hand with one funny story after another in minutes. </p>
<p>“Alright, another round, another round!” Angel pumped four of his fists in the air, “On me!” </p>
<p>This was met with cheers, and the bartender pulled out more bottles and glasses. Angel was halfway into his third bottle when he heard a voice behind him, “Say, don’t I know you?” </p>
<p>Angel spun around with a confident grin, “Well, I am very famous –“ he stopped when he saw who it was. That Cherri demon girl who’d helped him when he’d first arrived. His grin widened. “Ey!” </p>
<p>Cherri put her hands on her hips, “Did you forget you owe me?”<br/>
“<br/>
Not at all, sista,” Angel said, grabbing a bottle from the bar and tossing it to her. “That cover my debt?” </p>
<p>Cherri eyed the bottle, then Angel, then broke into a grin and hopped on the stool next to him. “I guess so! For now. At least until the next time I have to save your stupid ass from something.” </p>
<p>“Ooh, perish the thought, but I’m famous now, as I mentioned,” Angel waved a hand, “Famous people like me don’t get into trouble like that. Much.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve seen the billboards,” Cherri said, “If I’d known I was helping a future star, I might’ve insisted a little harder on payment.” </p>
<p>“You and me both,” Angel muttered into his bottle, and she raised her one brow at him. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Angel shook his head, his smile plastered on again. </p>
<p>“So you’ve been working at Valentino’s studio then?” </p>
<p>Angel nodded. “Yep. Pretty much ever since that night I woke up in your dank pit.” </p>
<p>“Huh…” Cherri frowned a little, and Angel’s matched hers. </p>
<p>“Got a problem?” </p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Cherri said. “I’ve just… heard…” </p>
<p>“Heard what?” </p>
<p>Cherri shook her head. “Never mind. I’m glad you found a place, anyway.” </p>
<p>“Yeah… about that…” Angel finished his bottle and tossed it away. “How’s a demon get himself a place around here?” </p>
<p>“You want a place? But I thought you’d been staying at the studio?” Cherri frowned. </p>
<p>“Let’s just say I don’t wanna shit where I eat, babe,” Angel said. “Got any leads?” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Cherri said. “Actually, I do know a place. Spot in my building just opened up. I think the guy who lived there got eaten or something. Rent’s not bad, though.” </p>
<p>“Sounds perfect,” Angel rolled his eyes. <em>Now I just gotta figure out how to get my money from Valentino</em>, he thought to himself. </p>
<p>He looked up at the clock and winced. “I oughtta be gettin’ back. Boss’ll be back soon and prolly wonder where I am.”’ </p>
<p>Angel slid unsteadily off the stool, only to be caught by the bartender wrapping a tentacle around him. He smirked, “Hey, if you want that kinda night, you gotta pay, friend.” </p>
<p>“More like <em>you</em> gotta pay, <em>friend</em>,” The bartender said, gesturing to all the empty bottles and glasses strewn around the bar. </p>
<p>“Ah… right… the thing is, I don’t actually have any money,” Angel said. He looked at Cherri, “Do you have any money?” </p>
<p>The one-eyed demon laughed a little, “No more than last time.” </p>
<p>Angel batted his eyelashes at the bartender, “Maybe we can work something out?” </p>
<p>The bartender hesitantly unwrapped the tentacle. “Like what?” </p>
<p>Angel climbed onto his stool and cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting, “Hey! You fellas want a free strip show?!” </p>
<p>A cheer went up, and Angel grinned at the bartender. “Whaddya say? I give your clientele here a free strip show, and we call it even on the drinks.” </p>
<p>The bartender hesitated, then nodded. “Yeah, okay. But it better be a damn good show.” </p>
<p>“Oh, darling,” Angel said as he climbed up onto the counter, “I do the best show.” </p>
<p>He winked at Cherri, and the demon banged a nearby jukebox with her fist. Immediately electronic dance music came on, Angel bopping to the rhythm as he got into it on the counter, enjoying all the attention he was getting. Pretty soon everyone in the bar was crowded around him, waving bills and shouting while he strutted up and down. </p>
<p>As Angel was so into his performance, he didn’t notice the long car with the heart decals pull up outside. The bar fell silent and demons moved aside like a consecutive wave as Valentino’s long, dark body slowly made its way through the bar towards Angel. </p>
<p>“Hey, who stopped the –“ Angel froze as he saw his boss coming towards him. “Oh, heya, boss. I was just, ah…” </p>
<p>Valentino wasn’t smiling. Not a good sign. He crooked a finger at Angel. “Come here. Now.” </p>
<p>Cherri tossed Angel’s jacket to him, which he caught and put on as he slowly and carefully made his way down off the counter. Everyone was still watching him, but not in the way he liked. He kept his eyes on the floor as he walked over to his boss. </p>
<p>Valentino slipped an arm around Angel’s shoulders and firmly turned him around towards the door. </p>
<p>“Sorry for the interruption, everyone,” Valentino said over his shoulder. “Carry on.” In a lower voice, for Angel’s ears only, he said firmly, “Get. In. The. Car.” </p>
<p>The spider slid in, Valentino after him, shutting the door. As they sped away, Angel noticed Cherri watching them through the bar’s window. He watched her until they were too far away to see the bar anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the kind comments so far everyone! They're giving me life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel’s heart pounded as he followed Valentino into the other demon’s office. His boss was visibly angry, and that wasn’t good. </p><p>Valentino flopped into his chair, and Angel went to sit as well, stopped by Valentino holding up a hand. “Don’t. You stand.” </p><p>“Listen, boss, I’m sorry about the –“ </p><p>“About the free work you were giving out to random strangers in a bar?” Valentino growled. “If they can get it for free, they won’t pay, baby. I told you that.” </p><p>“I know, but I did owe the guy. So it wasn’t really free work, exactly…” </p><p>“I don’t like my employees owing anyone except me, you got that?” Valentino said. Angel cringed, ready for anything, but to his surprise, Valentino just sat back again, then seemed to change his mind and got up, circling the spider. </p><p>“I didn’t peg you for an idiot when I first brought you here, so all I can assume is that at this point you’re being willfully ignorant about the situation,” Valentino said. “You’ve been here a while now. Are you telling me you haven’t noticed the giant counter on the tower? The one that currently says one hundred and fifty days?” </p><p>“Yeah, sure, I noticed it. I just thought it was like, a counter to Christmas or something.” </p><p>Valentino raised an eyebrow, “Angel. Darling. It says one hundred and fifty days until next cleanse. Not to mention this is Hell.” </p><p>“I… figured next cleanse meant Christmas in Demon?” Angel joked lamely. </p><p>Valentino grabbed Angel by the scruff of his neck, though not hard enough to cause pain, just firm enough to be able to guide the smaller demon where he wanted. He dragged Angel to the door, opening it, maneuvering his head so he could clearly see the tower with its counter looming above them. </p><p>“There. In plain sight. It counts down to a cleanse, Angel, a purge.” Valentino spun Angel so they were facing each other. “I, and only I, can offer you protection that no one else can. But you gotta behave to get that protection, you get me? I don’t like being dicked around.” </p><p>Angel smirked, unable to help himself, about to make a comment, but Valentino rolled his eyes and put his hand over the spider’s mouth. “Shut up. Listen. You’ve got a contract with me, babe. You break it, you’re out on this street facing annihilation from above. You behave your pretty little butt, and you get protection, plus all the perks I’ve been giving you.” </p><p>Valentino took his hand away and pressed his face close to Angel’s. “Fuck up again and I won’t be happy. And you want me to be happy. Got that?” </p><p>“Yes, boss.” </p><p>“I believe I deserve a thank-you.” </p><p>“Thanks, Mista Valentino.” </p><p>“Now get out of here.” As Angel turned away, Valentino added, “We’ll discuss your punishment tomorrow.” </p><p>Angel flinched. Fuck. He’d thought he’d gotten away mostly scot-free. He didn’t look back at his boss as he made his way back to his room, but as soon as the door was safely shut behind him, he slid down it, looking at shaking hands. </p><p>He’d never actually seen Valentino lose his temper before, but Angel was aware it was there, bubbling under the surface, and even though Angel knew he shouldn’t, he kept poking at the surface waiting to see what would happen. Now he was worried he’d see more of that temper tomorrow than he’d like. </p><p>Angel got himself up, forcing himself to flop on his bed instead, reaching under the pillow for his usual bag of drugs, whether it be heroin or his namesake angel dust, didn’t matter. Just a hit of something would at least get him through the night. </p><p>It didn’t occur to Angel until he was almost asleep that he should’ve asked Valentino about what had ever happened to the previous favorite star. </p><p>-</p><p>Even though he’d only had a small hit before bed, Angel was already craving his next fix when he woke up. He scrubbed at his face with his hands, groaning, before he suddenly remembered that he was still in deep shit with Val. Angel shot straight up, digging under his pillow, but the comforting drugs that had been there last night were gone.<br/>

</p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” Angel ripped his pillow off the bed, shaking the case, but nothing fell out. He knew for certain he hadn’t done everything, he wasn’t even hungover! Cold terror struck him when he dug in his drawers for his emergency stash and found nothing there, either. Shit, fuck. He was going to have to go to Valentino, and the moth was already pissed at him. </p><p>Angel took a deep breath, trying to ground himself. His drag co-stars had tried to teach him some mindfulness bullshit when he’d been alive, but he’d never quite gotten the hang of it. And it wasn’t like he had much gratitude at the moment, either, despite Valentino continuously telling him he should. </p><p>“It’ll be okay,” Angel said, trying to calm his thumping chest as he went to the door and stepped into the hallway, heading for Valentino’s office, “It’ll be okay.” </p><p>Angel knocked lightly on the door of the office, “Um… Val?” </p><p>“Come in, babe.” </p><p>Valentino didn’t sound angry, that was a good sign, Angel thought as he pushed open the door. Val was faced away from him in his chair as Angel approached, rubbing one arm. </p><p>“I need, um, I was wondering if I could, ah…” </p><p>Valentino swung around in his chair and held an arm out to Angel. “C’mere.” </p><p>Angel hesitated, then walked over to Val’s chair. The moth reached out a hand, grabbing Angel’s arm and pulling him down into his lap. Angel wriggled a little, uncomfortable, but Valentino had two extra arms to hold him there. </p><p>“Were you going to ask for more drugs?” Valentino asked. </p><p>Angel looked away, “…Yes.” </p><p>“Didn’t you wonder why they were gone from your room in the first place?” Angel’s eyes snapped up at that. Val sighed, “I did say we were gonna discuss your punishment today, baby.” </p><p>There was that cold pit of fear again. “What… you took…? No,” Angel said, as he realized what was happening. </p><p>“Sorry, sugar. You’re going cold turkey for a couple of days. That’ll be your punishment.” </p><p>Angel tried to pull away, but Valentino wasn’t relinquishing his grip, and the spider slumped in his arms. “Please… I need…” </p><p>“Oh, I know what you need,” Val said. “That’s why it’s a punishment.” He let go suddenly, causing Angel to slide off his lap, falling on his butt onto the floor. He stood up, looming over the smaller demon. “Remember this feeling, Angel. All of it – the craving, the pain. And remember only I can take it away. Understand?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Yes, what?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>Valentino reached down and pulled Angel to his feet, patting his head. “Get into wardrobe. You’ve got a long ass schedule today. And don’t think you can half-ass your performance just because you don’t have your usual pick-me-up. We’ve all got problems. I’ll be down to supervise in an hour.” </p><p>The moth spun his chair back around, facing away from Angel. The spider sighed and dragged himself back to his dressing room, flopping into the chair in front of the mirror. He already felt like shit, and now it was only going to get worse. </p><p>-</p><p>“Cut! Stop rolling!” Valentino growled from behind the camera. </p><p>In the middle of the sound stage, half-undressed and in a rather precarious position, Angel let out a groan and rolled off his co-starring demon. This had to be the sixteenth time Val had stopped their shoot. “Now what?” </p><p>Valentino crossed his arms, then stormed over to Angel. “I’m not believing your performance.” </p><p>“Well, he’s not giving me anything!” Angel shot back. “I’m working my ass off here and this janky ass hoe won’t even give me a moan or anything! If anything, he’s the problem, not me.” </p><p>Angel squeaked as Valentino grabbed his face with hand, pulling them close. “Try harder. You’re getting us behind schedule, and we have two more films to do today.” </p><p>Angel lashed out with his bottom arms, giving himself enough leverage to yank himself away from Valentino. “Yeah, well, maybe that wouldn’t be such a problem if you didn’t decide to take away the thing that gives me energy during these corny-ass shoots, asshole!” </p><p>There was a collective gasp among the crew surrounding them. Most people who insulted Valentino like that were never heard from again. </p><p>A long, slow grin made its way across Valentino’s face. “Ohh, baby. Baby, baby, baby. You’re gonna wish you never said that.” </p><p>“What-“ Before Angel’s question was out of his mouth, Valentino’s fist was in his face, tumbling him backwards. His brain fought between panicked and confused, and he leaped back to his feet, “You hit me!” </p><p>“Be grateful that’s all I did,” Valentino said, grabbing Angel by the throat, squeezing just enough to be uncomfortable but not to cut off air supply, and throwing him back down onto the couch he’d been acting on. “Now get back down there, give a good performance, and don’t give me any more shit for the next two shoots, got that?” </p><p>Angel didn’t answer, looking sullenly at the ground. For once, Valentino didn’t insist on an answer and let go of the spider’s throat, looking at the co-starring demon. “Get back to work.”</p><p>--<br/>
“Fucking piece of… stupid… Hell fucking garbage…” Angel said as he stomped around his dressing room, throwing things in a bag. He was exhausted, he felt like shit, and he’d had it. Valentino had kept him working without a break until past midnight, and he was already starting to feel the stomach and fever pain of withdrawal. </p><p>So what if Valentino offered protection. He offered a damn sight little else, Angel could see that now. Yeah, so he had withdrawal issues, but he could figure it out. He could get drugs from somewhere. Or maybe even go sober, though he couldn’t quite see that happening. </p><p>Whatever the case, fuck the contract, and fuck the rules. He wasn’t going to be Valentino’s obedient little bitch anymore – there were other ways to get along. He’d seen it. </p><p>Bag slung over his shoulder, Angel stormed out of the studio, making sure to give it the finger with all four hands. “Fuck you!” Angel shouted. “Find someone else to be your bitch! Jerk!” </p><p>Watching over the security cameras, Valentino just chuckled and returned to his paperwork. He’d be back. They always came back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Sort of) A lighter chapter today, poor guy needed a break! </p>
<p>Also, warning, there is just the slightest hint, the slightest mention of animal abuse in this chapter but not to worry, nothing bad happens to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel leaned against the ratty pillows on Cherri’s couch, scrubbing through his hair with one hand. She still didn’t have any drugs – she’d sworn that she didn’t when he’d shown up, desperate, on her doorstep – but she did have a rather impressive amount of liquor. Not quite the same as a hit, but it was better than nothing. Angel let the warmth of the alcohol flow through him while he watched Cherri move back and forth in her squalid living room, vaguely rearranging things for “company.” He’d told her she really didn’t need to bother, but he did think it was cute he counted as good enough company for her to fluff a few pillows. </p>
<p>“So,” Cherri huffed, getting tired of tidying up and flopping down next to him. “Sorry if this is a stupid question, Angie, but… what would happen if you just left Valentino for good? It can’t be worse than what’s happening now.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I am leaving him for good,” Angel scowled. “I’m done. I’m tired of being his little plaything. I mean, you would not believe –“ he paused, unsure how much he should reveal. Cherri could be a little… explosive, and he didn’t want her suddenly deciding to confront Valentino or something, which would most assuredly put her in danger. “Well, anyway. I’m not going back. Fuck him and his stupid contract.” </p>
<p>Cherri winced at him, “Contract?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, ya didn’t think I’d be doin’ all this shit without one, did ya?” Angel smirked at her. “Val’s pretty savvy about that shit.” </p>
<p>“So what happens if you break it?” </p>
<p>“Don’t know. Don’t care.” The truth was, he really didn’t know, and that bugged him. He knew he should’ve read it through more thoroughly at the very beginning, but he’d been so high, and it had been so nice, and… well. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? It was just a stupid piece of paper. </p>
<p>“Well in that case,” Cherri stood up, several miniature bombs appearing between her fingers out of nowhere, “Wanna go celebrate?” </p>
<p>Angel grinned and climbed to his feet, “Fuck yes, sista. Let’s go paint the town red.” </p>
<p>“And if you’re real lucky,” Cherri said, already halfway out the window – Angel couldn’t figure out her aversion to using a door like a normal person – “We’ll bomb one of those vending machines and get you some of those drugs!” </p>
<p>“Fucking FINALLY!” Angel said, following her out. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Randomly blowing shit up wasn’t something Angel thought he’d enjoy, but Cherri loved it, and if she loved it, he loved it. Their favorite thing was to climb along rooftops and spy on the lower level demons going about their daily business on the sidewalks below. If they saw anything that looked like a deal going down, Cherri would wait for the final handshake before raining a bunch of bombs down on the hapless demons, scaring them shitless and usually scattering them. It was hilarious. </p>
<p>Hilarious, and lucrative, too. Dumber demons tended to drop their weapons as they ran, leaving Angel and Cherri to pick up the leftovers. Angel was getting quite a gun collection this way, and was even fortunate to have found some demons who apparently favored the same tommy guns he had when he was alive. Despite his constant assurances to Val that he’d been no fucking wimp when he’d been alive and had definitely done his share of hits, the pimp never allowed him to touch a weapon.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter now, though, Angel smiled to himself as he examined one of his newest acquisitions. He wasn’t going back anyway, so he could keep all the weapons he wanted. What a fuckin’ ride. </p>
<p>The night grew long, but Angel didn’t mind. He liked night-time, and besides, raising hell with Cherri was helping him put the withdrawal to the back of his mind. They had meant to find some drugs for him, but kept getting distracted by more fun things, and he didn’t want to bring it up again to ruin Cherri’s fun. </p>
<p>“Hey, wait,” Cherri said, putting a hand on Angel’s chest to keep him from leaping to the next building. “I hear something.” </p>
<p>“Oooh, I hope whoever these guys are have a brother for my friend here,” Angel said, holding up his new tommy gun. </p>
<p>“I said shut up!” Cherri said, holding back giggles, leaning over the side of the building to look. </p>
<p>Sure enough, the gathering of demons down in the alley below had all the hallmarks of a shady deal. The twitchy trigger fingers, the mistrustful glares, the shuffling of feet. Angel had to roll his eyes – even in death gangsters were so damned predictable. </p>
<p>“All right,” An alligator-looking guy who appeared to be the ringleader of the one of the meeting groups finally spoke up, “Everyone got their bets in?” </p>
<p>Bets? Bets for what? Angel gave Cherri a questioning look, but she only shrugged – she wasn’t sure what was going on either, obviously. </p>
<p>They watched as the demons formed a circle and placed something into the center of it. Angel squinted. “Is that… a pig?” </p>
<p>“And a chicken?” Cherri frowned. “What the fuck are these guys doing?” </p>
<p>“So,” A demon standing next to alligator-guy said, “How do we make ‘em fight?” </p>
<p>Angel saw red and flung himself from the roof without a second thought, startling Cherri. “Hey, wait up!” she scrambled to catch up to him – by the time her feet hit asphalt, Angel had already gunned down two of them, and was using all four of his arms to beat up another. </p>
<p>The cyclops demon tossed a small warning bomb into the midst to scare away any others from sneaking up on Angel, and the spider dropped the one he was currently punching in the face, giving him another kick in the ass for good measure. “Get outta here!” </p>
<p>Cherri watched them scatter, turning back to her friend. “What the fuck was that?” </p>
<p>Angel wasn’t listening. He was on his knees, peeking under a nearby dumpster. “Aw, poor fella’s scared to death. C’mon outta there, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>The pig stared back at him from where it had pressed itself against the back wall, as far away from the gun noise as it had been able to get. Its markings glowed in the gloom, which, Angel was no pig expert, but he thought that was pretty weird. Still, the pig was clearly frightened and shaking. </p>
<p>“I didn’t even know there were animals in Hell,” Cherri mused. “That must’ve been one fucked up chicken or something.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, chickens are assholes,” Angel said, still holding a gentle hand out for the pig. It was starting to come around, giving his hand a few cautious sniffs. “Doesn’t mean they should be fightin’ ‘em.” </p>
<p>“Huh, who would’ve guessed,” Cherri smirked. “We finally found your hard line.” </p>
<p>“Ey, it’s not fair to the poor animals,” Angel said, “It’s not like they can fight back or anything. That’s right sweet thing, c’mere….” The pig finally took a few steps towards Angel, and the spider carefully grabbed its front legs, pulling it out from under the dumpster and cradling it to his chest. </p>
<p>Angel held the pig out to Cherri, “Look at him! He’s so cute!” He cuddled the pig again, “What’s a cutie like you doing down here in hell, hmm?” </p>
<p>“I mean, pigs have been known to be cannibals and eat people….” Cherri said, yelping as Angel shoved the pig’s snout into her face. </p>
<p>“Does this look like a cannibal face to you?” Angel said, “Nooo, it looks like a cutie smooshy face. Poor thing. You’re coming home with me, little fella.” </p>
<p>“Whoa now, wait a minute,” Cherri said. “You’re not going back to the studio, meaning home for you right now is my place, and until why we find out that thing is here, you are not bringing it into my home.” </p>
<p>“Then we won’t go back to Cherri’s, will we,” Angel cooed at the pig, “Ya little… nugget thing. Cute little fat nugget. Hey, yeah. I’mma call him Fat Nuggets.” </p>
<p>“Charming,” Cherri said. “And you’ll stay where?” </p>
<p>Angel grinned at her, “No problem, sugar tits. That empty space in your building allow pets?” <br/>-</p>
<p>“Yeah… yeah, this’ll work,” Angel nodded approvingly as he stepped around the dingy empty apartment, Fat Nuggets cradled under one of his lower arms. “It’s a roof, anyways. And it even comes with a bed!” He pointed to a molding mattress that had been clearly left behind by the previous tenant. </p>
<p>Cherry raised her brow. “Ew.” </p>
<p>“Eh, I’ve slept on worse, doll,” Angel said. “Dress it up with a few blankets, you won’t know the difference.” </p>
<p>“But I could still smell the difference.” </p>
<p>“Geez, you chicks are always so touchy about that stuff,” Angel teased lightly. He picked a piece of flaking paint off, rubbing it between his fingers. Cherri watched him with a slight frown. </p>
<p>“You sure you can afford this place?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, no prob at all,” Angel said, “And if I run low, I can turn tricks on a street corner to pay the rent. It really ain’t a big deal.” </p>
<p>Cherri let out a breath. “Okay, good.  It’ll be cool being neighbors. Just keep the weird sex moans down to a low roar, yeah?” </p>
<p>“I make no promises,” Angel said, holding a hand up, finally letting Fat Nuggets down to explore the floor. “I wonder what this li’l guy eats.” </p>
<p>“Probably human flesh,” Cherri muttered. </p>
<p>“Ey! Be nice to Fat Nuggets!” </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Rudolfo was a hulking bird-like demon with a bristling mustache who didn’t give a fuck what the tenants in his building did as long as they paid rent. Of course that led to a lot of property damage, but who gave a shit, he was there to collect money, not be a damned handy-man. Rooms opened up pretty often, with hell’s constant hazards and exterminations often killing off the renting demons, so he hadn’t minded renting the open room to Angel Dust on the spot. Especially because the spider had reached into his chest fluff and paid the first month’s rent in cash. </p>
<p>There was another, bigger financial reason Rudolfo was excited to have the porn star renting in his very own building, though. His claws trembled with excitement as he reached for the office phone, dialing the number on the flyer that had been distributed to many of the local apartment managers. There was a picture of Angel on it, along with the word REWARD printed along the bottom. The dollar amount was too exciting to sit on this hot info for long. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah he’s here,” Rudolfo said down the phone. “I’m sure. Rented a room. Yep, okay. See you soon.” </p>
<p>It hadn’t even been ten minutes when his office door was flung open, the space filled by a hulking moth. Valentino raised an eyebrow down at the landlord demon. “Well?” </p>
<p>“Apartment One B, Mr. Valentino, sir,” Rudolfo said, backing away. He’d never actually met the Overlord, and for some reason hadn’t expected him to be this… big. “Should I take you up there now? I think he might be sleeping, but –“ </p>
<p>“No,” Valentino waved a hand. “No need. I have a different proposition for you.” </p>
<p>“The reward…?” Rudolfo asked cautiously, and Valentino rolled his eyes. Lower demons were so boring. He snapped his fingers and the stack of cash appeared on the desk. </p>
<p>Valentino leaned in close, very close, making the landlord gulp and step back. “You know, I’ve been thinking of investing in some more real estate for some time…. Can’t hurt with another extermination coming up, right?” </p>
<p>“Uh…” </p>
<p>“So!” Valentino continued, “How’d you like to double that little stack there? Sell the building to me. You can stay as a… I don’t know, a super, I suppose, here, but all the rent will go to me from now on.” </p>
<p>Rudolfo looked at the stack of bills. It was already a pretty large sum, and doubling it would change his life in the demon world. He grinned and held out a claw, “Fuck yes, you got yourself a deal.” </p>
<p>A grin spread over Valentino’s face, showing sharp teeth, as he grabbed the claw to shake. “Good man.”</p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>This could work, Angel decided later, as he lay on the moldy mattress and idly stroked Fat Nuggets’ ears. He’d wanted a place of his own, and now he had one. Yeah it was dingy and moldy and sort of smelled weird, but it was hell, after all. Not like he was expecting a mansion. A few curtains, couple more pieces of furniture, it would really feel like home. </p>
<p>There were still two problems, though, and anxiety twisted up Angel’s stomach as he considered them. First, the drugs. His escapade with Cherri (plus her liquor) had been a nice distraction, but now, alone, he found it harder to ignore the pain shooting up his limbs, in his stomach, the absolute need for a next hit or else he felt like he was going to die… again.</p>
<p>Still, the only thing standing between him and drugs was money. His mention of turning tricks on street corners to pay rent had actually been a joke, but he started to consider it more seriously. Angel had never actually done straight-up prostitution before, but how hard could it really be? After all, he used to suck dick for free, getting paid would just be an added bonus. And he could ask for the money upfront, rather than being jerked around like he had with Valentino… </p>
<p>Which brought him to the next problem. Valentino, and more importantly, the contract. Angel knew Valentino must be pissed by now, since he hadn’t crawled back to the studio yet. He wished he knew what the contract had actually entailed, and again he kicked himself for being high when he signed it and not reading it thoroughly enough. Even in hell <br/>Angel seemed to be particularly capable of getting himself into stupid messes. </p>
<p>It had been a couple of days, though. Surely if Val was going to do something to him – if Val could do something to him – wouldn’t he have done it by now? The pimp had never been one to delay gratification. If the contract said anything about his ownership over Angel, surely he would’ve tried to enforce it already? Or maybe Val had gotten himself a new freshly fallen plaything? </p>
<p>A wave of relief washed over Angel. Yeah, that had to be it. Valentino had most likely decided he was sick of Angel’s shit and probably found a new star. Angel would probably see their face on posters and billboards any day now, covering up the ones his pictures used to grace. </p>
<p>Angel pulled Fat Nuggets close, nuzzling him. “Well whoever the new sap is, I don’t envy them, Nuggs… but at least it ain’t me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my way of reconciling the "stay in the studio"/Angel being three months behind on rent. I figured Valentino probably wouldn't want him to have his own place with total freedom so he decided to just buy the building instead so Angel could have his "own" place but Val still being able to keep tabs on him. <br/>Also fun(?) fact, it usually takes seven tries for an abuse victim to be able to truly leave an abusive situation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Longer chapter for you guys today! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel tossed and turned on his new bed, pulling the blanket up to block the light filtering in from the outside. He’d had a long night; it’d been a few weeks since getting the apartment, and it had taken him about that long to truly get a handle on how street prostitution worked. It was only in the past few days that he’d started to get truly comfortable with the new job, starting to feel more confident about negotiating prices and satisfying Johns. All in all it left him feeling pretty independent, but it also left him feeling exhausted in the day, as he was growing in popularity among clients in the evenings. </p>
<p>He yawned, in a half-awake half-asleep state, planning to turn over and go back to being fully asleep for a while. He had nearly drifted off when realization shot through him like a lightning bolt. His bed felt lopsided. Like someone was sitting on the side of it. Fat Nuggets was curled under his arm, and the pig didn’t weigh enough to dip the bed. Angel didn’t dare indicate that he was awake by turning and looking at who it could be sitting on the side of his bed – instead, he began, very slowly, to inch his hand toward his pillow, under which he kept a knife for emergencies such as this. </p>
<p>He’d almost made it to the handle of the knife when he felt a gentle hand on his head, rifling through his hair. Okay, that was it, fuck the pretending to be asleep bullshit. <br/>Angel rocketed out of bed and to his feet, the knife held in one hand, breathing hard. He was both surprised and not surprised at all to see Valentino there, looking at him. </p>
<p>“What the – you broke into my place to sit on my bed and pat my head, ya freak?!” Angel said, making sure to keep the bed between them. </p>
<p>Valentino didn’t answer that, instead looking around the dingy place. “Nice place you got here.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s real nice, and it’s fucking mine, so you can get the fuck out,” Angel said. </p>
<p>“Ah. So you do understand the concept of ownership. I did wonder,” Valentino said, standing, though making no move towards Angel. </p>
<p>“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” </p>
<p>The moth walked over to the small window, looking out. He startled as he heard a curious squeal from his feet – Fat Nuggets rooting around on the floor, awakened by Angel’s sudden leap out of bed. Valentino blinked at it. “What the hell is this thing?” </p>
<p>Angel was thrown by the sound of – not fear, exactly, but definitely less assuredness – from Valentino. “Ain’t ya ever seen a pig before?” </p>
<p>“Not in Hell.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s –“ Angel blinked, suddenly wondering why he was engaging in this conversation at all, “I believe I told you to get out.” </p>
<p>“You did tell me that, yes,” Valentino said. “And yet I’m still here.” </p>
<p>Angel hesitated for a split second, sleep making him slow on deciding his next move. Valentino saw the opening and seized it, using the split second to stride across the room and forcefully grab Angel’s face, drawing them close, using his lower arms to smack the knife out of the surprised spider’s hand. </p>
<p>“I have to say I was surprised when you didn’t come crawling back, Angel, babe,” Valentino said. “They almost always do.” Valentino’s face was uncomfortably close – Angel tried to pull back a little, but the moth’s grip was like iron. “And I thought to myself, how in Hell could Angel Dust possibly be surviving out there? So I did a little digging. And wouldn’t you know it, I’m suddenly getting all these reports on how Angel Dust is suddenly the most sought after street whore this side of the Pentagram. He’s raking it in. Now, as you can imagine, sugar, this pissed me off. Makin’ all that cash with no regard for the guy who got you here?” </p>
<p>“You didn’t –“ Angel started, cutting off as Valentino increased his grip. </p>
<p>“I think we need to have a conversation about ownership.” </p>
<p>“Like fuck we do,” Angel’s tertiary arms exploded out of his body, exposing his newly acquired tommy gun, which he jammed into Valentino’s ribs. He didn’t even wait, just opened fire. </p>
<p>The force of the bullets drove Valentino back, releasing his grip on Angel and staggering back over towards the window, hunching his long form over to protect himself from the bullets. The gun ran out of ammo with a click; Angel lowered it, wondering why Valentino hadn’t fallen over yet. He took a small step forward, scrambling back immediately as Valentino straightened up, fixing him with the most pissed off look he’d ever seen on the moth. </p>
<p>“You…” Angel looked at the gun, wondering if it was defective somehow. Valentino was actually full of holes – he could see it for himself, the pimp’s coat torn at the bullet entry points. And yet Valentino still stood. </p>
<p>Valentino took a deep breath, letting out a deep, mirthless chuckle. “Oh, Angel…” As he took another breath, red mist swirled in the wounds, slowly knitting them together. Angel watched in horror as, within moments, the only evidence left of his attack was the tiny holes in Valentino’s coat. </p>
<p>Angel kept his guard up as Valentino sat down on the bed. The moth was pissed, he could see that. Of course he’d probably be pissed too if someone just shot him full of holes, but still… it wasn’t the hot-tempered anger Angel often saw on Valentino. That he could deal with. This was some kind of cold, calculating anger that he hadn’t seen before, and he didn’t know what to do. </p>
<p>“You might as well put that silly toy down,” Valentino told him. “It takes a lot more than that to get rid of an Overlord. If you ever absorbed anything into that empty head of yours, you’d know that. That’s your problem. You don’t ever think.”</p>
<p>“Fine, whatever, sorry I shot you full of fuckin’ holes, now get out of my house,” Angel said, waving his gun toward the door. </p>
<p>Valentino raised an eyebrow. “Your house? You’re way out of your league here, Angelcakes. You don’t even know what’s going on, do you?” </p>
<p>“Um…” Angel had to admit he was thrown; he had no idea what Valentino was talking about, and it wasn’t looking like the pimp was actually planning on leaving, either. </p>
<p>“Let me lay it out clearly for you, so even your tiny little brain can follow, okay?” Valentino said, reaching inside his coat and pulling out a cigar, plus a thick stack of stapled papers, starting to light up the cigar, red smoke swirling around him. “Have a seat.” </p>
<p>Angel didn’t move. Valentino rolled his eyes and shook out the stack of papers he held. </p>
<p>“Twelve weeks ago, you, Angel Dust, a newly fallen denizen of Hell, signed this contract. Do you happen to remember what it says?” </p>
<p>The spider blinked; no, of course he didn’t remember what the fuck it said, it’d been weeks ago, not to mention he’d been high out of his mind at the time of its signing. It had something to do with his agreement to make the porn films, he knew that. </p>
<p>“Look, I’m done with ya,” Angel tried, “Fuck the contract. I don’t care.” </p>
<p>Angel started as the clouds of red smoke from Valentino’s cigar wrapped themselves around him, circling around his body. “What the fuck –“ </p>
<p>“I think,” Valentino said, “You <em>should</em> care.” </p>
<p>The smoke formed into circles around his wrists and neck and hardened, suddenly yanking him forward as if on some unseen leash. The surprise of the movement made Angel stumble, plopping right down on the bed next to Valentino, who put an arm around his shoulders. </p>
<p>“What…” Angel looked around frantically for what had just happened, but the smoke encircling his arms and neck had dissipated, leaving nothing. </p>
<p>Valentino tightened his arm. “Now do you understand, Angel Face? You made a demon deal with me. I own you. And if you ever decide to go runnin’ off without warning ever again, I can just follow that pretty little invisible leash right back to you. Got it?” </p>
<p>“Now,” Valentino continued, not bothering to let Angel answer his question, “The matter of you whoring yourself out. I can’t say I’m averse to it… it’s actually a pretty good marketing ploy. The thing I am averse to, is you keeping all the money for yourself. According to the contract, you owe me a pretty significant cut, baby. Hand it over.” </p>
<p>“I don’t have it,” Angel said softly, the reality of the situation finally starting to weigh on him like a pile of bricks. “I spent it.” That was true – he’d spent it on drugs. He’d had to get his fix somehow, after all. </p>
<p>“Well then.” The moth stood up abruptly, his arm disappearing from Angel’s shoulders. He stood casually, as if they were just having a conversation about what to have for dinner, not a struggle for control; “You’ll just owe me, then.” Valentino looked at his watch. “Plus the rent.” </p>
<p>“The… wait, the – but I don’t pay you rent at the studio,” Angel said, growing more confused by the minute. </p>
<p>Valentino sighed as if Angel were being dense on purpose. “Yes, Angelcakes, the rent. Believe me, you’re going to be working yourself silly to pay me back what you owe – I figure you may as well keep this apartment that you were so desperate to run away for. I made a little deal with your landlord; now that I own the building, you can have your little private place, and I can still keep an eye on you. Just in case you decide to bolt again. But you’re not going to do that. Are. You.” </p>
<p>Angel didn’t answer, casting his gaze to the floor, and Valentino seemed to take that as an affirmative. </p>
<p>“I’ll be going. And just so you know, babe, I don’t usually like to spend this much effort on my sluts, stars or no,” Valentino said. “So you oughtta be flattered. Seven a.m. shoot tomorrow. Don’t be late.” </p>
<p>“I won’t,” Angel muttered. </p>
<p>“I won’t, what?” </p>
<p>“I won’t, boss.” </p>
<p>Valentino nodded to himself, satisfied. He seemed less angry now, at least. He turned for the door, then looked down at Fat Nuggets with something like disgust. “And Angel, when you come to work… leave that thing here.” </p>
<p>As soon as the door shut behind Valentino with a soft click, the panic set in. Angel staggered to his feet, heading for the door, stopping, no, the window, no, that wouldn’t do either… he walked in circles, his heart pounding, feeling like he was gonna puke. He looked at his arms, double checking those red, smoky cuffs were no longer there. They weren’t, but it was as if he could feel them anyway, weighing him down. </p>
<p>Everything finally became too much, bubbling up from a deep pit in his chest, and the tears started to spill as he flopped back on the bed. Fat Nuggets squealed curiously, nosing around the spider, who grabbed him and hugged him to his chest. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Angel said softly to the pig. “What’m I gonna do.” </p>
<p>--<br/>Angel Dust was bored out of his mind. Ever since his few weeks of freedom, Val had kept him on a tighter leash than usual. Shooting twelve hours a day – okay, that part was kind of fun, but usually Angel was allowed to do what he pleased in his private time. In the past couple of months since returning to the studio, though, Valentino had demanded his company wherever the moth went, and if Angel said no, things turned bad very quickly. </p>
<p>He hadn’t seen Cherri except for a brief moment right after Valentino’s visit to his apartment. He’d convinced her to find a better place to live; he felt bad, as she seemed to like that place, but Angel was worried that, now that Valentino owned the building, she’d be in danger, and that was the last thing Angel needed on his plate. </p>
<p>Now he sat next to Val in two box seats at a premiere club, sort of watching the dancers, but more desperately trying not to fall asleep against his boss. He must have briefly dozed off, because suddenly he felt a sharp elbow in his ribs, making him jump, looking up at Valentino, who didn’t look pleased. </p>
<p>“What’s with you, Sleeping Beauty?” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Angel said. “I did four fuckin’ films today and you didn’t let me stop home first before we came here so I’m tired.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be. Nobody wants to see a tired whore.” </p>
<p>Angel crossed his arms. “And how’m I supposed to just not be tired? It’s been a long fuckin’ day.” </p>
<p>“Here.” Valentino tossed a familiar bag of white powder into Angel’s lap. “Do it, and be quick, too. There’s someone I wanted you to meet, and I can’t have you falling asleep all over them.” </p>
<p>“Sure, boss,” Angel yawned, grabbing the bag and standing, catching Valentino’s suspicious look. “I’m just going to the damn bathroom!” </p>
<p>“Be back in ten minutes. Or –“ </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah yeah, I know,” Angel said, stomping off, down the steps leading to the bathrooms, grumbling to himself. “Do this Angel, do that Angel, don’t fall asleep Angel, learn how to fuckin’ be some kinda magic demon, Angel…” </p>
<p>He slammed into the bathroom, dropping the bag onto the counter and opening it, taking a hit from his hand. “Ugh, stupid fuckin’….” Angel took the opportunity to look at himself in the mirror, fluffing up his hair and straightening out his clothes. He paused as a large shark demon came out of one of the stalls behind him, eyeing him in the mirror. <br/>The shark wasn’t particularly unattractive by Angel’s standards, but he wasn’t in the mood to flirt and his nerves were already shot from exhaustion, so instead of a usual witty remark, all he said was, “The fuck you lookin’ at?” </p>
<p>The shark bared his teeth in a grin. “You. What’s a pretty thing like you doin’ in a place like this?” </p>
<p>“Y’know, normally that line would actually work on me, depending on how much money you got on ya,” Angel said. “But I got other things to do tonight, unfortunately for you. S’cuse me.” </p>
<p>“What if I’m not done with you yet?” The shark said, barring the door. </p>
<p>Angel let out a long sigh, folding all four of his arms. “What part of I’m not in the mood do you not understand? If ya want me that bad, book me through Val, babe.” </p>
<p>The shark’s grin dropped and he reached for Angel, but he was big and bulky, whereas Angel was smaller, ganglier, and faster. The spider easily dodged past the grasping hand, sliding under the legs and flipping off the shark with his lower arms as he made his way out of the bathroom. “Maybe next time, asshole!” </p>
<p> ---- <br/>Angel was feeling pretty good about himself as he made his way back to his and Valentino’s box – it was probably kind of stupid, but the interaction with the shark demon had boosted his spirits a little, giving him a bit of a chuckle. He wasn’t any shrinking violet, no – he still had it when he needed it. </p>
<p>“That was longer than ten minutes,” Val growled as Angel pushed the curtain back. </p>
<p>“It was barely –“ Angel stopped as his eyes fell on who Val was sitting with. The shark demon from the bathroom currently occupied Angel’s seat. “Boss?” </p>
<p>“Angel,” Valentino said, his voice getting a purring quality that never signaled anything good, “Were you rude to a paying customer in the bathroom just now?” </p>
<p>The spider looked between Valentino and the shark demon, weighing what he should say. “He didn’t say nothin’ – I mean, I didn’t realize –“ </p>
<p>“This is a business partner of mine,” Valentino said. “His name’s Tyrus. He’s who I wanted you to meet tonight. And I find out you attack him in a bathroom?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t –“ </p>
<p>“It’s fine, Val,” the shark waved a hand, “I know he didn’t really mean it. But… I do think there should be some kind of compensation for the rude behavior. And there was a lot of talk about not being in the mood, wasn’t there?” Tyrus grinned at Angel, knowing he wouldn’t be able to deny it. </p>
<p>“Of course, that’s not the level of service he usually provides,” Val said silkily. “I’m sure we can find a way to make it up. Angel, hun, go grab us some drinks, okay? We’ll have this sorted out by the time you get back.” </p>
<p>“Boss…” Angel started, but Val waved a hand, and the spider bit his lip, deciding to head out. If he had to spend time at the bar, he could at least get some liquid courage for himself too. He was pretty sure he was going to need it for whatever ‘compensation’ Val decided the shark was going to receive. </p>
<p>When Angel came back thirty minutes later, holding two drinks and two shots or six sloshing around in his own stomach, Valentino and Tyrus were laughing it up about something. </p>
<p>“Good work, babe,” Val said, grabbing the drinks from Angel’s hands. “We worked something out. Tyrus only paid for you for one night, but to smooth things out he’s gonna take you for a second night charge-free. Oh, and be nice to all his buddies too, okay? We’ll just add the lost wages to the rest of what you owe.” </p>
<p><em>So this is it,</em> Angel thought, steeling himself inside even as he plastered a smile on and draped himself over the shark’s lap, “Sounds like a fun time.” </p>
<p>This was the suffering whatever Cosmic being up there had decided to dish out. Well, whatever Cosmic being up there was a fucking loser, because whoever they were didn’t know Angel Dust. He could endure anything, and if being a rising porn star who was occasionally passed around to different Johns like a toy was the thing he had to endure, then the Cosmos really missed a trick on him. </p>
<p>As he walked with Tyrus to a waiting car outside, Angel remembered something he’d heard once. If you’re already going through Hell – keep going. </p>
<p>And Angel always got through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I figured that, while you can probably injure a demon, it's probably hard to outright kill them except during the purge, especially if they're an Overlord like Valentino, which is why Angel's attempt didn't work. <br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time was weird in Hell. Sometimes a decade could go by in the blink of an eye, and sometimes one minute could be dragged out to feel like an eternity. Although days, then years, then decades went by for Angel, the spider didn’t feel like it. Another day was another day, all blurring together, helped along by the fact that he was usually high out of his mind on the days he had to work, which was most of them. The only real thing that marked the passage of time was the yearly exterminations, but Angel had even stopped paying attention to those. Val kept him safe, so he didn’t worry about them. </p><p>Unfortunately, the monotony was getting to Angel. He tried his best to keep himself from sinking by always being coked up, or fucking someone, or something, but there were days when Val didn’t have any scenes for him, when nobody was biting at the street corners, when he couldn’t while away his time by wasting someone else’s. Even when he’d been alive, Angel had needed something to stimulate his mind constantly or he immediately started to spiral. That was partly why he’d started smoking in the first place; bored and needed something to with his hands while waiting for his family to send him on jobs. </p><p>So naturally, when he first overheard Valentino talking about drug deals and weapons running, he couldn’t help but be intrigued, and to get a bit hopeful. Sure, his main job was looking pretty while getting fucked on camera, but he could do other things too, right? Plus, maybe if he found another way to be useful, Val would ease up on the twelve hour work days… </p><p>Angel had a light morning, just a photo shoot to promote a new film of his that would be released to their loyal viewers soon. As soon as he was done getting out of his costume and makeup, he headed to Val’s office, lingering in the doorway. Val didn’t look up from his paperwork. </p><p>“What, Angel?” </p><p>“Listen Boss, I heard ya this mornin’ about not havin’ time for shit and getting sick of your demon buddies fuckin’ up your drug deals and stuff,” Angel started. “And I thought –“ </p><p>“I don’t pay you to think about that shit,” Val said, still not looking up. “Just look pretty, kid, that’s all you gotta do. The rest is… other business. Doesn’t concern you.” </p><p>“Right, but…” Angel sidled up to the desk, sitting on it in what he hoped was an appealing way. “Maybe it could concern me.” </p><p>He frowned at the disinterested snort that came from Valentino. He often wondered if the moth even knew about his mafia history. It hadn’t ever come up, since Val didn’t actually take any interest in Angel’s personal life unless it was affecting his work, but Angel was starting to wonder if Val thought he was some kind of damsel in distress type, unable to handle the wheelings and dealings of Hell. Well, Angel was about to disabuse him of that notion. </p><p>Angel sat up straighter, turning off the sexy charm and deciding to go the straight business talk route instead. “Look Val, I ain’t stupid, and I ain’t a sucker either. You were literally complaining this mornin’ about bein’ stretched too thin. I can help, seriously. I know what I’m doin’. Just point me where ya need me to go.” </p><p>Valentino let out a long sigh, placing down his pen and rubbing the bridge of his forehead with his fingers. “Let’s go for a walk, Angel Cakes.” </p><p>Val headed for the door, Angel following him eagerly. Finally, something new, something different, something to break up the soul crushing monotony of – </p><p>Angel nearly walked right into Val’s back as the moth stopped suddenly. Angel frowned, looking around. They stood in the entrance of one of the soundstages that made up the studio. It hadn’t been prepped for a new shoot yet, and so it stood bare and empty, just a few lights left over from the previous shoot. </p><p>“You see this?” Val asked Angel, gesturing around the empty stage. </p><p>“Um… yeah…” Angel said hesitantly. </p><p>“This setting is where you belong. The only place you belong. The only place I want you pointed at, got that?” </p><p>“But –“ </p><p>Val was starting to get irritated, “I don’t like mixing businesses, Angel. You make me money here, doing what you do. If you start getting mixed up in the other shit, that’s the less money I’m making off you here. So forget about it. Just be a good boy and stay in the studio, okay? If you’re bored I can always get more clients in.” </p><p>Angel hesitated, then said, “I wanna feel useful, not just, y’know, used.” </p><p>Val had been turning to go, but paused at that, “Do you have my money yet?” Angel shook his head slowly, and Val shrugged. “Then that’s what you should probably be worrying about, sugar. Not this other shit. I got plenty of other people who can handle it without help from you of all people.” </p><p>Angel folded all four of his arms as his boss walked away. Damn it. Well, if Val wouldn’t listen to Angel telling him he could be useful at other things, Angel would just have to show him instead. </p><p>-<br/>“Remind me again why I can’t just blow this place up?” Cherri asked as they snuck around in the shadows of a giant warehouse. Several shark demons were going in and out, but none of them noticed her and Angel hiding out behind some barrels. </p><p>“’Cause we need to know they got the drugs first, babe,” Angel said, “These’re the guys Val was talkin’ about not havin’ time to deal wit’ – I know some of ‘em, I had ‘em as clients. We don’t blow up shit ‘til we know they got the stuff Val was gonna get.” </p><p>Cherri sighed, leaning against the wood of the building, bored. “This is boring, Angie.” </p><p>“It’ll be worth it,” Angel said. “Once I show Val I can be muscle too, not just some stupid slut, things’ll change. You’ll see.” </p><p>“Oookay,” Cherri shrugged. “If you say so.”</p><p>“They will,” Angel said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. “They’ll be better.” <br/>-</p><p>He spent the next few of his free evenings staking out the sharks, eyeing their weaknesses, trying to figure out which ones he could take alone and which he should avoid. </p><p>It was hard, keeping anything from Val, but for once Angel was actually trying to deceive the pimp for both of their benefit, rather than just Angel’s. The spider couldn’t help but start to be excited, thinking about how Val would react when he could finally show he could do a deal for him. </p><p>Angel found it strange, but he did actually sort of miss the mafia-type jobs he’d done when he was alive. There was something thrilling about the tension, the song and dance gangsters did around each other to get what they wanted without being gunned down in the process. Despite liking his main job just fine, despite Valentino, Angel had felt something was missing, and he hoped this would be the thing to fill the hole. </p><p>Finally, after a few weeks of careful watching and planning, Angel saw the sharks loading in what he’d been waiting for — a giant crate of drugs. Perfect. Those sharks would never know what hit them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the somewhat shorter chapter, but we're in the home stretch now! Next chapter will take us to the drug deal in the prequel comic and then... that'll be it! Next chapter is the last one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this last chapter took me so long to get to, this story kinda got put on the back burner while I worked on other stuff, but I hate leaving things unfinished so here we are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel slept late, only woken up halfway through the afternoon by Fat Nuggets nudging him hard in the side, squealing for food. Angel sat up, pressing a hand to his head as he reached for the bag of food next to the bed. Last night had to have been some kind of coke induced fever dream, right? He remembered the job with the sharks going south – the head shark must’ve regenerated from Valentino’s bullet in his brain by now, he wouldn’t be happy next time one of the other sharks booked Angel as a client, but whatever, he’d think about that later – but then… he’d been in a different limo. Not Val’s limo. </p><p>He shook his head as it all flooded back to him. That was right, the princess of Hell’s limo. What the fuck was her name again? Charlie, that was it. Odd name for a dame but he supposed he wasn’t one to talk. He’d met a few demons on the fringes of royal society before in his work, but she was different from them. A lot different. If Angel had to guess, he’d put money on the princess being the black sheep of the family, based on her sunshine and rainbows pitch about the hotel the previous night. <br/>His eyes drifted to the giant stack of money he’d put on his vanity. The money the princess had given him as a thank you to agreeing to stay in her dumb idea of a hotel. Ah shit, the hotel – he had agreed, hadn’t he? Why did he do that? No way Valentino would go for it. </p><p>Angel sighed, getting up and picking up the money, looking down as a card fluttered down out of it. A business card, along with the hotel’s info on it. If he remembered right, the princess was expecting him to get in contact with her today to get the ball rolling. </p><p>Fat Nuggets squealed insistently, headbutting Angel in the legs, starting to nip his feet in impatience. <br/>“Okay, okay, sorry, baby,” Angel said, finally pouring the food into Nuggets’ bowl so the pig could eat his breakfast. Angel returned his attention to the card. He’d just have to tell the crazy bitch that he couldn’t do it and give her the money back. Or, find a way to earn the money back – he wasn’t going back to Val empty handed. </p><p>Speaking of Val, Angel checked the clock. He’d be needed at the studio in a couple of hours – just enough time to get himself ready. </p><p>--- </p><p>“Here,” Angel slapped the stack of money on Val’s desk a little harder than he should’ve, but he was still sore about Val’s reaction to the shark job. Angel had just been trying to help, dammit. </p><p>Val raised an eyebrow, reaching out to pick up the bills, starting to sort through it with practiced ease. </p><p>“Good job, Angel Cakes.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Can I go now?” Angel asked, folding his arms. “I gotta get into makeup for my shoot, that makeup bitch you hired doesn’t do it how I want it and it ends up meltin’ right down my face.” </p><p>“Just a minute,” Val waved the stack of bills towards Angel, “Out of curiosity, how long did this take ya last night?” </p><p>Angel didn’t know why he lied. Still mad at Val, still humiliated from being left on a street corner, he wanted the moth to feel <em>some</em> kind of compassion for him for the previous night. “I dunno. Mosta the night, I guess?” </p><p>“That’s real interesting, baby,” Val said, sticking the money in his coat, not bothering to give Angel his cut, watching the spider’s eyes watch the money disappear. “’Cause that landlord of yours told me it didn’t even break one a.m. when you came home last night.” </p><p>The landlord. Angel was going to throttle that guy to double death next time he saw him. In seconds, Val was towering over Angel, his face pressed uncomfortably close. “So where’d ya get all that money, sweetheart? Don’t fucking lie to me.” </p><p>Angel took a step back, “Well, Val, y’see, um –“ </p><p>They were interrupted by a knock on the door, a bored looking imp with a clipboard in one hand sticking her head in. “Mr. Valentino? We need Angel Dust on set like, five minutes ago.” </p><p>Valentino pulled away, irritation crossing his features, but he put a hand on Angel’s shoulder, steering him towards the door. “Go. But we ain’t done here, Angel Cakes.” <br/>As Angel folded his arms around himself as he walked away, his fingers clenched around the bit of card in his pocket – the card with the hotel’s information on it. Maybe he had a phone call to make after all. </p><p>---- </p><p>“I’m so glad you called, Angel Dust!” Charlie clasped her hands together, her eyes practically growing three sizes larger. </p><p>“Just Angel’s fine,” Angel said, looking over his shoulder nervously. He sat across from Charlie and Vaggie in a booth at a nondescript imp diner. After his shoot was over, he’d made some dumb excuse and fled without bothering to return to Valentino’s office. No doubt the moth would be pissed and had people looking for him, but if Angel played this right, he’d never have to step foot in that stupid office again. </p><p>“Here’s our plan so far,” Charlie said, pulling out a binder and turning it so Angel could see the hand-drawn pictures. “Once you move in, we’ll have a few introductory sessions to figure out what sent you down here, and see if we can start rectifying the base issues –“ </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sounds good toots, when’s the move-in date?” Angel said quickly. If he returned to his apartment tonight, it would be far too easy for Valentino to find him. </p><p>“Oh, uh, well, when did you want to move in?” <br/>“Tonight?” Angel tried. </p><p>Charlie sat back, exchanging a look with her girlfriend. Both women were clearly surprised at the sudden eagerness. </p><p>“Why so soon?” Vaggie asked suspiciously. “Don’t you want some time to get your stuff together and give your landlord notice and everything?” </p><p>“That dick don’t care about notice,” Angel said, “And I can move all my shit no problem. Er – you ain’t gotta problem with pets, right?” </p><p>“We… hadn’t really discussed it,” Charlie admitted. “Why, what kind of a pet is it?” </p><p>Angel pulled out his phone, scrolling to the cutest picture of Fat Nuggets he could find, passing it over to Charlie. Immediately the princess let out such a high pitched squeal even Vaggie had to cover her ears. </p><p>“Oh my goodness it’s so cute! What’s its name? What does it eat? Is it fully grown? Vaggie, look how adorable it is!” </p><p>Vaggie rolled her eyes slightly, pushing the phone out of her face, “I think that means pets are going to be fine.” </p><p>Angel relaxed a little. That was the one other thing he’d been worried about, but Charlie’s enthusiasm and excitement about Fat Nuggets couldn’t help but endear him a little more to the princess. </p><p>“So tonight is good?” He tried again. </p><p>“Well, I… don’t see why not…” Charlie said. “I can send Razzle and Dazzle to help you with your things, if you want. I have to be honest though, the hotel isn’t entirely ready for guests – it’s a little run down… but we have a couple rooms ready, if you don’t mind a little dust.” </p><p>“Oh honey,” Angel winked at her, “I never mind a little dust. Or a lot of dust.” </p><p>“Hilarious,” Vaggie said. “You know the whole point of the hotel is going clean, right? No more drugs.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Angel waved a hand at her. He’d never gone cold turkey before, but how hard could it really be? He wasn’t worried. </p><p>A familiar car drove slowly by the window – Angel recognized it as belonging to some of Val’s heavies. He leaned back so that he couldn’t be seen through the window, glancing back at the ladies. “Well what’re we waiting for? C’mon, toots, call those friends o’ yours who were gonna help me move my shit or whatever and let’s get this ball rollin’. Like now.” </p><p>Charlie beamed, grabbing Vaggie’s arm. “See, look how excited he is! I knew he was a good choice!” </p><p>Vaggie raised her eyebrows. “We’ll see.” </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>Angel stood in the center of his hotel room, looking around. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t bad, either. Compared to some of the shithole motels he’d entertained clients in before, it was practically Buckingham Palace. Charlie hadn’t been kidding about the dust – a heavy layer of it covered every surface. Before leaving him alone to get settled, she had apologized and mentioned they hadn’t really been prepared for someone to move in so fast. </p><p>She was currently downstairs putting up some kind of welcome banner and ordering ice cream for a welcome ice cream social. Considering it was just him, Angel found that a little funny, but hey, he wasn’t going to say no to free ice cream. </p><p>The room smelled a little musty and creaked like the hold of a ship, but for the first time in a long time, Angel felt safe. He flopped down on the bed and looked around. A little redecorating, that’s all the room needed. A little touch of Angel Dust and it would feel just like home. </p><p>Fat Nuggets squeaked happily, crawling out from under the bed, and Angel reached down with his lower arms to pick him up, patting him on the head. </p><p>“This is it, Nuggies,” he whispered softly to the pig. “I think we can make this work.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we all know what happened from there! Thanks everyone who commented on this, my very first Hazbin fanfic, and gave me great advice on where to find canon info and all that. It was a great way to enter the fandom!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>